Ben Hur/38
Kategoria:Ben Hur Około trzeciej godziny pobliska droga poczęła się roić pielgrzymami idącymi do Betfagi; koło czwartej wielki tłum ukazał się na szczycie Góry Oliwnej. Całe tysiące się zbliżały, a dwie przypatrujące się kobiety spostrzegły ze zdziwieniem, iż każdy z idących niósł w ręku gałązkę palmową, świeżo zerwaną. Gdy tak siedzą i patrzą, gwar zbliżającego się tłumu od wschodu zwrócił ich uwagę w przeciwną stronę, a matka zbudziła Tirze. - Co to znaczy? - zapytała zbudzona na wpół jeszcze we śnie. - On nadchodzi - odpowiedziała matka. - Ci oto idą z miasta naprzeciw Niemu; tamci, których słyszymy, to jego zwolennicy, przyjaciele, co Mu towarzyszą; prawdopodobnie, że się tu, blisko nas, spotkają. - Boję się, aby tak nie było, bo wtedy nie usłyszy naszego wołania. Ta sama myśl nękała również starszą niewiastę. - Amro - pytała - gdy Juda mówił o uzdrowieniu dziesięciu trędowatych, jakimi słowy wzywali Nazarejczyka. - Mówił, że wołali: "Panie, miej litość nad nami" albo "Mistrzu, ulituj się!" - Tylko tyle? - Nic nadto nie wspomniał. Zaprawdę, to wystarcza - pomyślała matka. - Tak - mówiła Amra - Juda mówił, że widział, jak odeszli uzdrowieni. Tymczasem ludzie, którzy szli ze wschodu, zbliżali się z wolna; a gdy idących na czele już można było rozpoznać, wzrok trędowatych padł na postać jadącą pośrodku i otoczoną śpiewającymi i tańczącymi wkoło Niego z nadmiaru radości. Jadący miał odkrytą głowę i był w bieli. Skoro nadjechał, ujrzały twarz bladą, osłonioną ciemnoorzechowymi ze złotym odblaskiem włosami, spadającymi na ramiona i rozdzielającymi się nad czołem. Zdawał się nie podzielać hałaśliwej radości orszaku: ich podziw i uniesienie ani Go zachwycały, ani wyrwały z głębokiej zadumy, w której był pogrążony. Promienie słońca padały na Jego głowę, a oświecając rozwiane włosy, tworzyły jakby aureolę dookoła oblicza. Za Nim szło mnóstwo ludu, że końca przejrzeć nie było podobnym, a wszyscy śpiewali radośnie. Nikt nie oznajmił trędowatym, że to On idzie cudowny Nazarejczyk! A przecież Go natychmiast odgadły. - Oto On, Tirzo! - mówiła matka. - Jest tu w pobliżu, chodź, dziecko. - Mówiąc to, padła na kolana u stóp białej skały. Córka i sługa znalazły się wnet przy niej. W tejże chwili ci, co dążyli ku Niemu z miasta, zatrzymali się, a powiewając gałązkami palm, śpiewali. - Hosanna Synowi Dawidowemu! Błogosławiony, który idzie w Imię Pana! Cała rzesza, która Go otaczała, i ta, która szła ku niemu, podniosła okrzyki, a powietrze drgało, odbijając echem do grzmotu podobnym o skały i wzgórza. Nic dziwnego, że głos trędowatych ginął w ogólnym zgiełku jak świergot wróbli. Chwila spotkania już się zbliża, minie chyżo a z nią sposobność tak bardzo przez nieszczęśliwe oczekiwana. - Chodźmy bliżej, dziecko, stąd nie usłyszy nas! - mówiła matka. Wstała i uszła kilka kroków naprzód; z wzniesionymi w górę rękoma wołała głosem chrypliwym i ostrym. Lud ujrzał ją, ujrzał jej straszną twarz i zatrzymał się. Ostateczna nędza ludzka wywiera prawie zawsze równie potężne wrażenie jak majestat w purpurze i złocie. Tirza została za nią i padła opadał, nie mogąc iść dalej. - Trędowate, trędowate! - Kamieniem je. - Przeklął je Pan! Zabijcie je! Podobne okrzyki zmieszały się z okrzykami hosanny, co nieustannie brzmiały. Ci, co byli w pobliżu jadącego i obcując z Nim czas dłuższy, znali jego sposób myślenia i serce pełne litości, tych oczy do Niego tylko były zwrócone i milczeli. Gdy się zbliżył i ona ujrzała to oblicze spokojne, pełne litości, nadzwyczaj piękne, z wyrazem nieokreślonej łagodności i uczucia. - Stanęła jakby w podziwie i dopiero po upływie pewnej chwili zdołała zawołać: - Mistrzu i Panie! Widzisz, jak nędzne jesteśmy; możesz nas oczyścić. - Miej litość nad nami, zmiłuj się! - Czy wierzysz, że mogę to uczynić? - zapytał. - Jesteś przepowiedzianym przez proroki, jesteś Mesjaszem! - Niewiasto - rzekł - wielką jest twoja wiara, niechaj ci się stanie, jak chcesz! Zdawać by się mogło, że zapomniał o tłumie, który mu towarzyszył, przystanął chwilę, chwilę tylko, i odjechał. Jakże słodko odbiło się w sercu Jego błogosławieństwo i wdzięczność tej, co wołała z nim: "Chwała Bogu na wysokości, chwała! Po trzykroć błogosławionym Syn, którego nam dał". Zaledwo postąpił kilka kroków, oba orszaki: ten, który szedł z miasta i ten, który szedł z Betfagi, otoczyły go, powiewając palmami i wznosząc radosne okrzyki: hosanna! I tak znikł z oczu trędowatych. Spiesznie nakrywszy głowę, pobiegła matka do córki, a obejmując ją, wołała: Córko, mam obietnicę, dotrzyma jej, bo jest Mesjaszem! Otośmy ocalone! - Obie klęczały pogrążone w modlitwie, póki procesja nie przeszła i nie znikła za górą. W miarę, jak gwar cichnął i cisza zalegała te ustronne miejsca cud spełniać się zaczynał. Najpierw dotknięte chorobą uczuły jakieś odświeżenie krwi w sercu, potem prędsze i silniejsze jej krążenie, które napełniło ich uciśnione ciało słodkim uczuciem uzdrowienia bez boleści. Każda czuła, że choroba ją opuszcza, siły się wzmacniają i wracają do pierwotnego stanu. Wnet, jakby dla dokonania oczyszczenia, tchnienie ożywcze przeszło z ciała do duszy, która zadrgała nadzwyczajnym zapałem. I zdała im się ta siła, uzupełniająca cudowne przeobrażenie, niby czarodziejskim nektarem, działającym szybko i szczęśliwie. A jednak silniejsza niż napój była władza uzdrawiająca i oczyszczająca, bo wzniosła ich dusze ku niebu, napełniając je dziękczynieniem. Świadkiem tego przeobrażenia - gdyż tak raczej nazwać należy uzdrowienie trędowatych - był jeszcze ktoś prócz Amry. Jak wiemy, szedł Ben-Hur ze zwykłą sobie wytrwałością za Nazarejczykiem, towarzysząc mu we wszystkich wędrówkach i podróżach; a jeśli przypomnimy sobie jego ostatnie postanowienie, to nie zdziwimy się wcale, gdy ujrzymy go wśród rzeszy towarzyszącej wjazdowi. Był on tuż przy drodze, gdy trędowata kobieta ukazała się wśród tłumu, słyszał jej prośby i widział straszne oblicze. Również nie uszła jego uwagi odpowiedź Nazarejczyka, a choć przypadki tego rodzaju były wówczas dość liczne, przecież jeszcze nie oswoił się z nimi na tyle, by nie wzbudzały w nim podziwu. Że każdy taki nowy dowód siły i potęgi Nazarejczyka budził na nowo w sercu wodza wszelkie sprzeczne myśli, tyczące się misji tajemniczego człowieka, jest rzeczą całkiem naturalną. To na nowo budzące się myśli wstrzymały Ben-Hura na miejscu, wysunął się z orszaku i usiadł na kamieniu, czekając, aż cały pochód przejdzie. Tak siedząc, pozdrawiał przechodzących znajomych Galilejczyków, co pod długimi sukniami ukrywali krótkie miecze. Po chwili zbliżył się Arab, prowadzący dwa konie, lecz Ben- Hur dał mu znak, aby się zatrzymał, mówiąc: - Zatrzymaj się tutaj, wnet ruszę do miasta, a Aldebaran musi mi oddać przysługę. Mówiąc to, głaskał konia, który był właśnie w chwili rozwoju swej siły i piękności, lecz widząc, że uzdrowione kobiety zatrzymały się opodal, zwrócił ku nim oczy. Były mu te kobiety całkiem nieznane, zajmowały go więc jedynie jako okazy, które mu miały pomóc do rozwiązania tajemnicy, tak dawno gnębiącej jego niepewny umysł. Nagle spojrzał na osobę, stojącą u białej skały i zakrywającą twarz rękoma. - Na Boga, czyżby to była Amra? - rzekł sam do siebie. Z tą myślą minął matkę i siostrę, nie poznawszy ich, i stanął przed sługą. - Amro! - rzekł - Amro! Co tu robisz? Pobiegła ku niemu, padła na kolana, a łkając, nie zdołała wymówić słowa z bojaźni i radości. - O panie, panie! Jakże dobrym jest Bóg twój i mój. Trudną do określenia jest siła współczucia, która sprawia, że bierzemy udział w próbach i doświadczeniach, co szamocą dolą drugich: Ona to zespala nas z nimi, że ich cierpienia i radość stają się naszymi. Tak i Amra, choć twarz zakryła rękoma, choć trędowate nie rzekły i słowa, dzieliła ich uczucia. Jej zachowanie, słowa, wszystko to pozwoliło odgadnąć Ben-Hurowi jakby przeczuciem, że jej obecność łączy się z obecnością kobiet, które właśnie co minął. Czuł, że jest między nimi jakiś związek, obrócił się ku nim w chwili, gdy powstały z ziemi. Tu - serce jego stanęło, jakby wrósł w ziemię - oniemiał z przerażenia. Kobieta, którą ujrzał przed Nazarejczykiem, stała z rękoma złożonymi i oczyma wzniesionymi ku Niebu. Samo przeobrażenie już było dostateczną niespodzianką, przecież powód jego wzruszenia, jakże był inny! Czyż mógł się mylić? Nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się widzieć kogoś podobniejszego do matki, takiej, jaką była w chwili, gdy mu ją Rzymianie wydarli. Jedna tylko zachodziła różnica - włosy jej przyprószyła siwizna, przypominając minione lata, których cud zatrzeć nie potrzebował. Kogóż widzi obok niej? - Wszak to Tirza, piękna, rozwinięta, ale prawie ta sama, co z nim stała przy balustradzie w owym pamiętnym dniu. Sądził, że nie żyją, z czasem przyzwyczaił się do tej myśli, opłakiwał je, ale w snach i marzeniach nie miały już wyraźnego kształtu. Zaledwie swym oczom wierząc, położył rękę na głowie sługi i spytał drżącym głosem: - Amro, Amro, mojaż to matka? Tirza to?... Powiedz, czy mnie wzrok nie myli? - Mów do nich, panie mój, mów do nich! - rzekła. Nie czekał już dłużej, pobiegł z wyciągniętymi rękoma, wołając: Matko, matko! Tirzo! Oto jestem. Słyszały jego wołanie, biegną ku niemu z okrzykiem! Nagle stanęła matka, w chwili gdy z ust jej dobyło się słodkie imię: - Juda, synu! - i dodała dawną przestrogę: "cofnij się, bo nieczyste! nieczyste!" Nie był to wyraz przyzwyczajeniem wywołany, raczej płynący z obawy macierzyńskiej miłości. W swoje uzdrowienie wierzyła najzupełniej, ale bała się, czy w szatach nie ukrywa się zaraza. Myśl ta daleką była od serca syna, nikt nie byłby go powstrzymał, i za chwilę wszyscy troje, tak długo rozłączeni, padli sobie w objęcia. Pierwsza ocknęła się matka, mówiąc: - Niech nas nie kala niewdzięczność: wśród szczęścia pomnijmy o Tym, który nam je darował i złóżmy podziękę Jemu, któremu tyle zawdzięczamy! Upadli wszyscy wraz z Amrą na kolana, a modlitwa matki była jako psalm dziękczynny. Tirza z głębokim przejęciem powtarzała każdy wyraz, czynił to i Ben-Hur, ale nie z tak czystym umysłem i nie z taką wiarą. Wstawszy, zapytał: - W Nazarecie, kędy się urodził mienią Go ludzie synem cieśli. Kimże jest? Oczy matki spoczęły na synu z dawną tkliwością, i odparła mu, jak to uczyniła przed chwilą na pytanie Nazarejczyka: - Mesjaszem. - Skądże Jego moc? - Skąd? - Czy nie widzisz, jaki z niej robi użytek? Czy widziałeś, aby kiedykolwiek robił co złego? - Nie. - Oto dowód, że siła i moc Jego od Boga jest! Niełatwo to pozbyć się wszystkich nadziei, dla których się od lat pracowało i które się w duszy pieściło; a chociaż przyznawał, że próżność tego świata niczym jest dla Chrystusa, pragnienie chwały nie pozwalało mu poddać się. Chciał wierzyć w Chrystusa podług siebie, jak to tylu ludzi robi po wsze czasy, mimo że stokroć byłoby lepiej, gdybyśmy podług Chrystusa, a nie podług siebie wierzyli. Matka pierwsza pomyślała o obowiązkach życia codziennego, pytając: - Cóż dalej czynić mamy? Dokąd pójdziemy, synu mój? Ben-Hur, napomniany tymi słowy, jął się przypatrywać ich postaciom i zauważył, że znikły wszelkie ślady trądu, a ciało ich było podobne ciału zdrowego dziecięcia, jak niegdyś ciało Naamanowe - słowem, wróciły do dawnego stanu. Widząc Juda, że szata Tirzy nie dobrze okrywa jej wdzięki, zdjął swój płaszcz, a osłoniwszy nim Tirze, rzekł z uśmiechem: - Weź go! Jeśli wpierw oko patrzącego obrażała twoja choroba, to niechaj teraz wzrok ciekawych nie obraża ciebie. Ruchem tym odkrył miecz u boku. - Czy żyjemy czasu wojny? - spytała trwożnie matka. - Nie. - Czemuż więc nosisz broń? - Broń ta może być potrzebną w obronie Nazarejczyka. Ben-Hur nie rzekł całej prawdy, ale i nie ukrywał nic. - Cóż, ma nieprzyjaciół... kto oni? - Niestety, matko, nie są to sami Rzymianie! - Nie jestże synem Izraela i czyni co przeciw pokojowi? - Nikt inny, jak On, może być zwany mężem pokoju; ale w przekonaniu rabinów i nauczycieli winien jest wielkiej zbrodni. - Jakiej? - Nową głosi naukę, a stosownie do jej zasad i poganin równy jest Żydowi i godzien wszelkich łask nieba. Matka milczała i poszli w cień drzew u skały. Powstrzymując niecierpliwość zabrania ich do domu i ciekawości słuchania dziejów strasznej przeszłości, przypomniał im Ben-Hur sam, potrzebę zastosowania się do prawa obowiązującego w podobnym wypadku. Kończąc swe rozporządzenia, kazał Arabowi zaprowadzić konie do bramy przy Betesda i tam na niego czekać. Jakże innym był powrót niewiast do miasta! Szły razem u ukochanym Juda, szły prędko, swobodnie, wolne od wszelkich obaw. Stanąwszy u wejścia nowego grobowca w pobliżu grobu Absalona i tuż przy Cedronie, ujrzały że pusty i zajęły go, podczas gdy Ben-Hur udał się do miasta, aby wszystko przygotować do nowego życia. Wkrótce wrócił i zbudował dwa namioty w pobliżu "Ogrodów królewskich" i urządził je jak najwygodniej, gdyż obydwie kobiety musiały tam pozostać, dopóki kapłan nie sprawdzi ich oczyszczenia. Przebywając z trędowatymi, spełniając swe względem nich obowiązki, stał się Ben-Hur, stosownie do brzmienia prawa, równie nieczystym, wskutek czego nie mógł brać udziału w zbliżających się uroczystościach. Nie mógł wejść nawet w najodleglejsze podwórze świątyni. Zmuszonym więc był niejako pozostać ze swymi ukochanymi w namiocie. Był to jednak miły przymus, gdyż wiele miał do słuchania i wiele do opowiadania. Dzieje takie, jak ich, tylu lat przebytych wśród cierpień, tylu bolesnych doświadczeń, nie da się opowiedzieć krótko. Toteż opowiadały powoli, a on słuchał cierpliwie, walcząc o spokój, równowagę, ile razy uczucia poczęły go unosić. Nic dziwnego, że pod wpływem tych opowiadań nienawiść do Rzymu i Rzymian dosięgła najwyższego punktu. Pragnienie zemsty porywało go, gorycz napełniała duszę jego, chciałby biec, bić, mordować, mścić się za wszystkie krzywdy. Raz zdało mu się, że najlepiej by było zebrać Galilejczyków, wywołać powstanie i rozbijać po drogach. Innym razem myślał już o morzu - choć drżał na myśl o nim. Widział w duchu rzymskie statki naładowane bogactwami, które można by łupić. Były to wszystko mrzonki, ale gdy je rozważył, pokój brał nad nimi górę. Każde usiłowanie użycia nowych środków przypomniało mu dawne postanowienia i widział wyraźnie, że tylko połączenie całego Izraela w jedną całość i walka z Rzymem wywołać mogą zmiany i posłużyć jego zemście. Tak wszelkie rozmyślania, wszelkie badania, wszelkie nadzieje kończyły się tam, gdzie się zaczęły... na Nazarejczyku i Jego celach. W dziwnych chwilach nadzwyczajnego uniesienia zdawało się twórcy tych wspaniałych planów, że słyszy Nazarejczyka mówiącego: Słuchaj, Izraelu! Jam jest obiecany przez Pana, Ten, który się urodził - Król Żydowski. Przyszedłem jak jest przez proroki przepowiedziane. Powstań Izraelu jako jeden mąż, a zwyciężysz i podbijesz świat! Były to słowa układu Ben-Hura i gdyby je wypowiedział Nazarejczyk, tłum poszedłby za nim niewątpliwie. W zapale, co go popychał do dzieła, po światowemu pojętego, zapomniał Ben-Hur o podwójnej naturze męża, który miał te szyki sprawować. Nie powstało mu w myśli, że natura boska może przeważyć ludzką. W tym cudzie, o którym jego matka i siostra najdoskonalsze miały wyobrażenie, widział i odróżniał tylko potęgę, co zdolna zbudować tron Izraela na rumowiskach państwa Cezarów, zmienić świat i całą ludzkość, stwarzając jedną kochającą rodzinę. Czyżby dzieło tak przeprowadzone i tak pojęte nie było powołaniem godnym Syna Bożego? Czyżby to nie było dziełem odkupienia? Gdyby nawet nie zważać na polityczne następstwa, ileżby stąd spadło chwały na Niego, jako na człowieka! Nie, zaiste, nie znalazłby śmiertelnika, który by takim powołaniem śmiał wzgardzić. Tymczasem wzdłuż Cedronu i w stronę Bezety, zwłaszcza wzdłuż drogi ku Bramie Damasceńskiej, rosły w oczach namioty i szałasy, co miały być tymczasowym schronieniem pielgrzymów ciągle jeszcze przybywających na Wielkanoc. Ile razy Ben-Hur wyszedł przypatrzeć się i porozmawiać z cudzoziemcami, tyle razy wracał do swoich namiotów zdziwiony liczbą i rozmaitością napływającego ludu. Później przekonał się, że każda część świata ma wśród tych tłumów swoich przedstawicieli. I tak wszystkie miasta obu wybrzeży Morza Śródziemnego, aż po słupy Zachodu, dalej grody rozsiadłe nad rzekami dalekich Indii, a nawet ziemie północnej Europy. Gdy chodząc wśród namiotów, słyszał jako mówili różnymi językami, niepodobnymi do starego Hebrajczyków języka i wiedział, że wszyscy przybyli w jednym celu obchodzenia uroczystego święta, powstała w jego umyśle dziwnie fantastyczna myśl. Czyżby źle zrozumiał zamiary Nazarejczyka? Któż wie, czy nie czekał cierpliwie, a tą cierpliwością pokrywał przygotowania i tym sposobem właśnie dał poznać wielkie zdolności godne tak wielkiego zadania? Bo czy nie była obecna chwila daleko odpowiedniejsza niż nad jeziorem Genezaret, gdzie Mu Galilejczycy chcieli włożyć koronę na głowę? Wtedy jego stronnictwo liczyło jakieś kilka tysięcy, dziś na Jego wezwanie odpowiedziałyby miliony. Któżby ich policzyć zdołał? Snując swoje przypuszczenia Ben-Hur obracał się wśród świetnych nadziei i przyszedł do przekonania, że ten spokojny człowiek pod łagodną powierzchownością i dziwnego zaparcia samego siebie, ukrywał subtelny umysł polityczny i zdolności wodza. Wśród tych zajęć i myśli nawiedzali go często krępi ludzie, o ciemnych włosach i brodach, a bez zawoi na głowach: rozmawiał z nimi długo i tajemniczo, gdy matka pytała go, kim byli, odpowiadał: - Moi dobrzy przyjaciele z Galilei. Oni donosili mu o postępowaniach Nazarejczyka i planach Jego nieprzyjaciół - tak rabinów, jak i Rzymian. Że życie tego męża było w niebezpieczeństwie, wiedział, ale nie przypuszczał, aby mieli odwagę targnąć się na nie w czasie świąt. Zdawało mu się, że to życie zanadto już było otoczone sławą i popularnością, a w części sądził, że sam najbliżej mu towarzyszący orszak nie dopuści niebezpieczeństwa, nade wszystko zaś pewność jego polegała na cudownej władzy Chrystusa. Po ludzku rozumując, nie mógł pojąć, aby ktoś, posiadający taką władzę nad życiem i śmiercią, władzę której tak często używał dla dobra innych, nie używał jej dla siebie. Wszystkie te wypadki zdarzyły się między 21 a 25 marca podług naszej rachuby. Wieczorem ostatniego dnia (25) nie zdołał już Ben-Hur wytrzymać w namiocie i postanowił udać się do miasta, obiecując wnet wrócić. Koń był wypoczęty, mknął więc raźno, nikt go nie widział, ulice był puste. Wjechał do Jerozolimy północną bramą.